Stayed Strong Through It All
by Odd One You're Never Alone
Summary: Joy was hated, but she stayed strong. One sided Jabian. ONE-SHOT


She had enough. She was sick of all the hate and anger shown towards her. Joy Mercer felt as if everything around her was dead. Her normally happy attitude was gone, and thick walls took its place. She would drag herself through everyday, and everyday, she was ignored. Nowadays all she ever did was ponder on the memories of when people could be in the same room as her. She moved into the attic after Vera Devenish had left, because they refused to share the air around them with her.

She didn't even cry anymore, the tears had run out. Her sadness wasn't that new, nearly six months in the making. She couldn't find the strength to say a word; all she did was breath, and even that hurt.

All she did was love. Of course it was one-sided love, love that will never be reciprocated. She had let love blind her. What the brunette didn't understand was that Mara had stolen Mick from Amber, yet she was still loved. Sure, she had gone over-board with the article about Nina; she regrets it still to this day. But she was still hated and mist-treated.

Truth be told, she had never hated Nina. She was just angered buy the fact that she was replaced. What angered her more was that the others stood by and watched it happen. Even Patricia let it go after a while. She just wanted to be loved again and to be cherished, like Nina was. Nina was the definition of perfect, with her beautiful looks. Nina had the personality to match those looks as well. Nina had never been stabbed by words as sharp as knifes by all the housemates, Nina had never been backstabbed, Nina was to perfect for that.

But Nina wasn't the cause of the decision; it was Fabian. She had wanted to at least be spoken to by the boy, but her prayers remained un-answered. In fact he had said the worst things to her, he had set her over the edge. Fabian caused all of her anger and pain to be put out in the open for the whole world to see.

"Ugly…. stupid…evil…witch…mean…wanna-be…" she repeated the words they said to her.

All she wanted was a hug, all she needed was comfort, but that never came to her. She was a hollow-shell of what she used to be. Her heart was broken, and no one wanted, correction no one bothered, to pick up the pieces. Joy had no joy, and now there was no chance of her ever getting some. She looked at the pen and notebook on her dresser, and picked it up.

_Dear Housemates,_

_I'm not quite sure if you all will care about me after you read this, but if you do, I know the feeling is forced. All you have done to me for the past year was hurt me. You caused me to feel like nothing, like I was a piece of gum on your shoe. It seemed like the reason I was here was so you could break me. If you're reading this, I wonder if you bothered to drag yourselves to my funeral. If you did, Nina I ask you to read this there. Let the world know what was written on this letter. I have small notes for all of you, so find your name and read. They're in a pattern, from those who hurt me least to the ones who hurt me most._

_Nina: You don't deserve what I did to you. I never hated you Nina, I just hated the fact that everyone stood by and watched you replace me. You didn't know you were, so I'm apologizing to yo, for all the awful things I did to you, at the time they made sense, but looking back it was stupid. _

_Mick: I hadn't seen you at all during my term, so I have nothing to say to you._

_Jerome: You sided with Mara through the whole thing; you didn't understand that for once, I wanted to have something of my own. You bowed to her feet like a little slave._

_Eddie: You did the same as Jerome, except for Patricia. You judged me before you really knew me. But I know you, and I don't like you. At all._

_Alfie: You sided with Amber. What happened to the memories of all the trouble we got into? All the pranks we pulled? Did they just dissipate into the air?_

_Amber: You used to comment on 'Jabian', but as soon as I left the house, you forgot. I'm sorry that you felt you need to call me a witch because I loved and I'm sorry I felt that I should be able to love._

_Patricia: So much for best friends huh? You forgot all about that didn't you? So many years of great memories are now reminiscing in my mind, slowly fading. You caused the first crack, which led more to come._

_Fabian: It's better to love and lost then to have never loved at all. I don't agree, you toyed with my heart then let it fall, and didn't clean up your mess. Everyone thinks you are such a good boy but your not: you are a heart breaker. You broke me down. You let me fall, you let me cry, you let me lock my door and have suicidal thoughts._

_So if you are still reading Nina, I will continue to stress that it wasn't your fault and that I don't hate you, despite what the others think and say._

_Hate,_

_Joy _

Of course the letter wasn't needed. It just cleared her head.

Because even with all the hate Joy needed to be strong.

And she was.


End file.
